Timor mutationis
by mortemcomedentis
Summary: Aureli to chłopiec który nienawidzi zmian równie mocno jak kocha swoją siostrę. Mimo wielkiego przerażenia postanowił rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie, gdyż nie chciał tracić kontaktu z Felicią. Z każdym rokiem nauki stawał się coraz bardziej odważny i towarzyski, jednak nadal nie czuje się dobrze w obcym miejscu. Sobą może być tylko i wyłącznie wśród zaufanych ludzi. 6 rok nauki.


**Prolog. ;3**

_Drogi czytelniku, zapraszam Cię w niezbadany świat rodem z Harry'ego Pottera. Głównym bohaterem jest Aureliusz Cyrus Gaunt, chłopiec o niecodziennej urodzie. Maskotka rodu, który szczyci się zachowaniem czystości krwi przez wieki. Brat matki Toma Riddle'a, zanim wtrącony został do Azkabanu, zostawił swoją żonę z dzieckiem. Minęły pokolenia, nim Kadmus Gaunt poślubił Gabrielle Delacour, piękną Francuzkę. Z ich miłości narodziły się bliźnięta- Właśnie Aureli, oraz starsza o dwie minuty Felicia. Rodzeństwo jest różne, diametralnie, wręcz przerażająco inne. Dziewczyna-charyzmatyczna dziewczyna, urzekająca swoim słowem, chłopak- uroczy, traktowany przez rodziców jak laleczkę, którą mogą pochwalić się znajomym, znalazł on jednak odskocznię, świat w którym może być sobą. Hogwart. Jak potoczą się jego losy? Zajrzyj do tego magicznego świata, zatrać się i przebądź tę drogę wraz z nim i jego przyjaciółmi. Bo kto wie, co może się wydarzyć? _

_Pierwsza klasa, pociąg do Hogwartu. _

_-Aureli, pośpiesz się!-Niecierpliwiła się jasnowłosa dziewczynka, która z zaciekawieniem i nieukrywaną radością rozglądała się po otoczeniu. To był ich-jej i brata- pierwszy rok w placówce zwanej Hogwartem, jednak młodszy z bliźniąt nie wydawał się taki szczęśliwy, ciągle marudził, a jego wzrok był smutny, jakby nie chciał rozstawać się z ciepłem rodzinnego domu. Jak jednak powiedzieć siostrze, że woli się uczyć w domu, aniżeli w obcym miejscu gdy zawsze byli razem, a jej tak zależało? Musiałby nie mieć serca. Chcąc nie chcąc, szedł za nią wolnym krokiem, podczas gdy ona szukała wolnych miejsc w którymś z przedziałów. Nie było to zbyt łatwe zadanie, gdyż starsze roczniki pozajmowały już prawie wszystkie. Mimo wszystko, chłopiec znał siostrę na tyle długo, że wiedział, iż nie podda się ona tak łatwo. Była uparta, posiadała charyzmę i niewiarygodną siłę przebicia. Wszyscy wróżyli jej świetlaną przyszłość, w końcu z takim charakterem można wszędzie dojść. Aureliusz był inny. To oczywiście nie tak, że był cichym i spokojnym dzieckiem, bo tego o nim nie dało się powiedzieć, jednak był bardziej roztrzepany, a przy Felici nie dało się powiedzieć więcej niż dwa krótkie zdania na krzyż. Dawało mu to opinie uroczego, ale nic nie wnoszącego do konwersacji chłopca. Jego wygląd wcale nie pomagał mu polepszyć o sobie zdania u innych ludzi. Nie, żeby się jakoś specjalnie starał. Od miękkich, jasnobrązowych włosów i wyrazistych morskich oczu, poprzez, delikatną budowę i szczupłą sylwetkę, aż do gładkiej buzi i jasnej cery…można było powiedzieć, że był idealny. Śliczny jak porcelanowa laleczka, zupełnie jak matka. Tylko kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie syn, a nie córka odziedziczy zniewalającą urodę? Bo owszem, oboje mieli w sobie domieszkę krwi Willi, ale starsza z rodzeństwa Gaunt była raczej przeciętna. Miała w sobie urok, ale czego by nie zrobiła, Aureli zawsze ją przyćmi. Rubinowe oczy, które otrzymała po ojcu straszyły ludzi. Dopełniali się. Powalający wygląd i nieodparta osobowość. Stanowili jedną, zgodną całość. To właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie rozstawali._

_-Przepraszam, możemy się przysiąść? –Spytała Felicia, gdy otwierając drzwi kolejnego przedziału zauważyła wolne miejsca. Była tam tylko czwórka uczniów, prawdopodobnie z klas niższych.-Wszędzie pełno ludu. _

_-Jasne, chodźcie.- Odpowiedział dziewczynie najwyższy z chłopców, uśmiechając się wesoło. –Miejsca jest tu sporo._

_-Dziękuję…Aureli, no! Gdzie ty jesteś?! _

_-Idę.-Jęknął młodszy, wyłaniając się z tłumu. Jego mina informowała, że jest na skraju załamania nerwowego. Cóż, dziewczyna od zawsze wiedziała, że chłopiec nie lubi zbyt tłocznych miejsc, dlatego dziwiła się, że postanowił wybrać się do Hogwartu wraz z nią. _

_-Boru…Ile można iść? No już, znalazłam wolne miejsca.-Warknęła cicho, wpychając go do przedziału. Gdy usiedli i przedstawili się, zaczęto od nowa wcześniej zaczęty temat._

_-Ja…Ja bym chciał trafić do Slytherinu. Jak mój ojciec i matka. –Odezwał się chłopiec o blond, wręcz białych włosach. _

_-Jako Gryfon…albo nie, nie będę Ci prawić kazań Scorp, nie chcę brzmieć jak własna mama._

_-James, sama nazwa „ślizgon" nie przekreśla człowieka.-Oburzył się zielonooki. _

_-Tak, tak, Alusiu. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że sam tam pewnie chcesz trafić, mój słodki, malutki braciszku.-W oczach najstarszego z całej gromadki można było dostrzec złośliwe iskierki._

_-Jak mo…_

_-Przepraszam.-Przerwała wypowiedź Al'a brązowowłosa.-Ale co to za różnica gdzie kto chce iść? Czyż to nie jest indywidualna decyzja? Bycie w Gryffindorze robi z Ciebie bohatera, w Huffelpuffie ciotę, w Ravenclawie kujona, a w Slytherinie czarnoksiężnika? Zabawne. Każdy dom ma przypisane sobie cechy, ale przecież to nie jest tak, że nie można mieć cech… Bo ja wiem? Krukona i Puchona jednocześnie? Może być i taki przykład. Nie rozumiem twojej logiki. Żarty żartami, ale bez przesady. Prawda, Aureli?_

_-…_

_-Aureli?_

_-…Mnie w to nie mieszaj. –Odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili zapytany. Wyglądał przez okno, za którym aktualnie padał deszcz._

_-No, ale nie mam racji?_

_-Masz._

_-No właśnie!-Czerwonooka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, klaszcząc wesoło w dłonie. _

_-W takim razie, gdzie Ty i to maleństwo chcecie trafić?-Spytał niezmieszany ciemnowłosy._

_-Gdzie trafimy, tam będziemy.-Prostota tego zdania zadziwiała. W końcu, każdy chciał trafić do jednego, wcześniej wybranego przez siebie domu. Takie odpowiedzi, jak ta nie zdarzały się zbyt często._

_-Oh…_

_-To…dość oryginalne._

_-…Wiecie co? Chyba dojeżdżamy._

_[…]_

_-Dzień dobry pierwszoroczni!-Przywitał nowych uczniów wysoki, jednak chudy mężczyzna o ciemnych, krótkich wł Profesor Neville Longbottom, będę was uczył zielarstwa, jednocześnie jestem V-ce dyrektorem. Zaprowadzę was do Wielkiej Sali, by dokonać tam Ceremonii Przydziału. Chodźcie za mną._

_Idąc wzdłuż korytarza, słychać było wszechobecne szmery i podniecone głosy. Uczniowie szli w równym szeregu, a po ich minach widać było, że bardzo się stresują. Gdy przeszli przez próg wielkich drzwi, zauważyli ogromne pomieszczenie z pięcioma stołami: przy czterech siedzieli uczniowie, przy jednym grono pedagogiczne. Na samym środku postawiony został stołek, a na nim stara, zniszczona już tiara._

_-Gdy wyczytane zostanie czyjeś nazwisko, osoba ta ma siąść na stołek i nałożyć Tiarę Przydziału, która dokona wyboru…-Powiadomił ich nauczyciel.- Michael Allen! _

_-Huffelpuff!_

_Blondwłosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, idąc w stronę żółto-czarnego stołu przy którym rozbrzmiewały oklaski dla nowego Puchona. W tym samym czasie jednak w młodym Gauncie toczyła się wewnętrzna wojna. Zastanawiał się, po co tu przyszedł, dlaczego musiał wkopać się w coś tak wymagającego i jak sobie poradzi w nowej sytuacji. Chłopiec bowiem nie lubił zmian. Wolał rodzinne ciepło i poczucie stabilności, aniżeli głośny, szkolny gwar i strach o oceny, nowych znajomych i nauczycieli…_

_-Aureliusz Cyrus Gaunt!-Gdy wywołano jego nazwisko, nieśmiało podszedł do wskazanego miejsca, nakładając na siebie tiarę. W jego głowie rozbrzmiał cichutki głosik. „Ah, taaak. Widzę to. Wewnętrzny niepokój, strach… Ale jest coś jeszcze. Pod tym wszystkim ukrywają się wielkie ambicje, lojalność… Domieszka sprytu. Uroczo. Jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie idealnie będziesz się nadawać. To jest…SLYTHERIN!"_

_Przy zielono-srebrnym stole rozbrzmiały oklaski. Pierwszy Ślizgon w tym roku i od razu Gaunt! Nie mogli uwierzyć w ich szczęście. _

_-Felicia Rubin Gaunt!_

_-SLYTHERIN!_

_Zadowolona dziewczyna usiadła obok brata, pogrążając się w rozmowie, przerywając za każdym razem, gdy usłyszeli znajome nazwiska._

_-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!_

_-SLYTHERIN!_

_-Albus Severus Potter!_

_-SLYTHERIN!_

_-Rose Weasley!_

_-…RAVENCLAW!_

_[…]_

_Tak właśnie wyglądał początek znajomości paczki przyjaciół ze szkoły, ale i samego Ariela. Chłopiec mimo oporów rozwinął skrzydła. Chcecie zobaczyć, jak sobie poradził? Nasza przygoda tak naprawdę zaczyna się w szóstej klasie, kiedy to zaraz po otrzymaniu wyników z SUM'ów, uczniowie z rocznika 2006 muszą uporać się z coraz szybciej zbliżającą się dorosłością, gdyż ich wybory mogą znacznie wpłynąć na ich przyszłe życie. Przedmioty, które będą kontynuować, znajomości, które będą pielęgnować… To wszystko ma większe znaczenie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czy w tym całym harmiderze znajdzie się czas na zabawę, miłość? Zobaczcie sami…_


End file.
